Contoured profile elements are provided at various portions of a vehicle to connect elements together. For example, a water drain box cover or other panel (defining an “auxiliary device”) is often mounted underneath a vehicle window pane such as the primary windshield. In this example, the water drain box cover is positioned to allow the water drain box to collect water flowing over the window pane and then drain it out of the vehicle in a desired manner. For ease of assembly, the contoured profile elements generally include a snap-in retention groove configured to receive and retain a fastening dart or similar structure included on the auxiliary device.
For example, one conventional design of a profile element is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,991,893 to Platt et al., which discloses one such design for locking an auxiliary device in position underneath a window pane with a sealed engagement. The profile element of this Platt patent is specifically tailored to reduce the insertion force needed to connect the auxiliary device to the window pane, so as to avoid the need for supporting the profile element by resting it on a portion of the vehicle body, as was typical in then-conventional designs. However, by redesigning the profile element in such a manner, the connection of these elements does not generate a significant snap sound or tactile feeling when the parts are properly connected. As a result of this lack of audible or tactile feedback, it can be difficult for installers or assembly personnel to be assured that the auxiliary device is properly installed relative to the window pane. This may lead to unnecessary removal and re-installation of these elements in some circumstances.
Moreover, the profile element of the Platt patent is a relatively complex design including a separate seal member that must also be accurately placed into engagement with the auxiliary device during the installation process. These complexities increase the cost and potential failure points for the profile element. Moreover, when extracting the auxiliary device from the profile element of the Platt patent to disassemble these elements, a resilient end leg defining one side of the retention groove must be deflected away from the remainder of the profile element a significant amount to allow for release of the fastening dart of the auxiliary device. The resilient end leg must therefore be manufactured to withstand these significant deflections during use, which results in additional complexities and costs.
Another conventional design of a profile element is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,251,432 to Schaff et al., which discloses a profile element having two profile arm portions separated from one another along one side of the retention groove. This multi-portion assembly provides allegedly desirable input and output force requirements when assembling or disassembling the auxiliary device with the window pane, but once again, the particular molding is complex and has an increased number of potential fail points in the design. Thus, the profile element in Schaff may be subject to additional maintenance or replacement requirements than other conventional designs. In addition, these conventional designs have also proven to be subject to undesirable thermal expansion stresses and/or unintended release caused by vibrations that may occur during operation of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a contoured profile element that addresses these and other concerns with conventional profile element designs.